Regenbogen Pretty Cure!
Regenbogen Pretty Cure! (レゲンボゲンプリキュア！''Regenbogenpurikyua!) is an American magical girl anime produced by Si No Talvez and is the tenth installment in Nina Atsuiaka's Pretty Cure series. It is scheduled to air on February 2nd, 2025, succeeding [[Futari wa Pretty Cure: The Next Step|''Futari wa Pretty Cure: The Next Step]] on its initial time slot. Plot The Dark Team from Sadnessville is trying to engulf the Earth in darkness and sadness, forcing people to stick with the rules. Nobody wants this to happen, especially not Maika! After seeing an advertisement for the Investigators of Spectal Activity, this flying fairy tries to find the legendary Pretty Cure, twice. Did she have any luck? Cast Pretty Cures *'Rosemary Himura '''is a sporty girl that' can be easily angered but it isn't over the top. She is also rebellious and flirty. Her alter ego is 'Cure Blush '''and her color is red. *[[Sunny Soleada|'Sunny Soleada]] is a very creative soul. She usually spends her time drawing if nothing else. She usually gets bored in class so she likes to bounce in her chair. Her alter ego is Cure Clementine and her color is orange. *'Xanthe Gelbon' is very cheerful. She loves to dance and she loves to sing, and is overall a musical artist. She can't help but to talk over other people when she has a good idea. Her alter ego is Cure Sunflower '''and her color is yellow. *Olive Verde' is a hard-working woman. She has a very muscular built and she likes helping her mother do everyday tasks. She may get a little overprotective from time to time. Her alter ego is '''Cure Gloria '''and her color is green. *[[Lapis Asturias|'Lapis Asturias']] is usually spending her time alone in her room. She likes reading fantasy books and swimming. However, she is always in the corner crying. Her alter ego is '''Cure Sirène' and her color is blue. *Azalea Rosaceae' '''is a quirky girl. She loves fairytales, magic, and legends. She doesn't care if people are bad or not, she just cares if they are popular. Her dog, Burgundy, is very fun to be around, along with her boyfriend, Scott Dennis. She has a passion for gardening. Her alter ego is '''Cure Vibe' and her color is pink. *Tristian NoirRaven Nimmermehr '''is the most serious person of the group, He loves dark poetry and black comedy. However, she can seem a little distant. His alter ego is '''Cure Tiptoe and his color is black. *'Gwendolyn Kristall '''is a nice girl. She is a best-selling author herself and treats her friends like her characters; part of the family. Although, she has a habit of being carried away. Her alter ego is '''Cure Winter' and her color is white. Fairies *[[Tina|'Tina']] is a very cute and energetic dog fairy. She gets confused a lot, but that's okay. She and Slimer are Pen Pals. Tina can also turn into a human, although she looks very young. *'Draak' is Maika's friend from Fairy Kindergarten. He is a dragon and he gets really mad at everybody sometimes. Unless it's Raven, Draak is the most logical out of the group. Minor Characters * [[Burgundy|'Burgundy']] - Heather's dog. * [[Scott Dennis|'Scott Dennis']] - Heather's boyfriend. * Olive's Grandmother Items * [[Copycat Mode|'Copycat Mode']] - Originally made for ''Pretty Cure 1.5'' when it wasn't a technology series and it only starred Cure Destiny. This only changes your outfit, it doesn't change your race or your chest or anything. * [[MyRainbow|'MyRainbow']]' '- A phone used to turn the girls into Pretty Cure. This can be activated by typing in a special code: Up Up Down Down Left Right Left Right RGB Start. Trivia *Regenbogen Pretty Cure takes place in the canon of Happy Happy Pretty Cure!, Pretty Cure La La La!, Pretty Cure of the Stars, Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure!, and Diamante Pretty Cure!, officially connecting all of these series to be in the same universe. **Regenbogen Pretty Cure also happens to be in the same dimension of Good Luck Charlie. *Regenbogen Pretty Cure's biggest inspiration is Guardian Angels of the Sky by Yousei A. Sina. *Regenbogen Pretty Cure, much like its sisters, is directed towards preteen children ages 7-15 besides of children ages 3-8. *This is the third of Nina Atsuiaka's series to have its production primarily set in America, after Diamante Pretty Cure! and Pretty Cure 1.5. *I found out Pretty Cure teams can have a maximum of eight Cures, like in Gacha Life, or the Sims, or my overall diagnosis of any team that isn't Love Live. I decided to follow this rule and remove one of the characters: Lila Violette, also known as Cure Motagne. I put the stuff I like with her onto Heather because I like her name. Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Mistyemberandbea